Seven Hour War
Introduction The '''Seven Hour War''' (also known as the '''Great War''' and in some cases as '''World War I''', although there has not been a second world war yet) was a war fought between the alliance of [[Cascadia]], [[Faction Prussia|Prussia]], [[Socialist Republic of Honest Farmers]], and [[The Senate and People of Rome]], vs the faction [[RusTsardom]]. It was fought from May 11th, 2014 to May 12th, 2014, and resulted in a decisive victory for the allied powers. The war resulted in the near disintegration of the RusTsardom faction, along with the destruction of Prussia. Following the war, the factions of Prussia, SPQR, and Cascadia formed the [[United Factions]], an institution similar to the United Nations meant to preserve peace between factions. RusTsardom also changed their name to [[CCCP]]. Background Prior to the escalation to war, RusTsardom was a faction that was quickly escalating in power and in numbers. In nearly four days, the faction had gathered fourteen members, and had acquired the coordinates to several bases. RusTsardom was, from nearly the beginning, a faction dedicated to militarism and imperialism. The faction had garnered a reputation for sacking small, neutral, largely inactive factions - a reputation that would result in the temporary banning of several of its members. The reputation for sacking factions was earned beginning with the destruction of TheMason faction, a small faction that was torn apart by the RusTsardom raid. The faction leader, Mr. Sheckleberg, would often brag of this conquest. They would follow up by also sacking a few other factions, such as LaserTwats. By late in the week preceding May 11th, several factions had begun to form defensive pacts in preparation for inevitable war. Prelude '''Haldir/2Dollar Crisis''' Haldir107, a member of Prussia, would be blamed for the slaughter of all of Prussia's animals, and for posting a hostile sign in the faction before leaving for RusTsardom. 2DollarBill, a member of Cascadia, also defected from his faction to join RusTsardom as the factions only builder of defensive structures. He was also rumored to have taken up the offer by RusTsardom to sell the coordinates of Cascadia for a reward of "sheckels" (diamonds, etc.) '''Escalation of tensions between Prussia and RusTsardom''' RusTsardom's main base, Moscow, was only a short distance away from Prussia, and a holocaust museum and partially constructed railroad rested between both bases. This caused Prussia to worry about future conflict, as well as other factions. '''Sacking of Prussia''' On the night prior to the Seven Hour War, derwit101, the faction leader of a shell faction set up and financed by RusTsardom, would end up severely griefing Prussia's base. Although RusTsardom would deny any involvement with the griefing, derwit101 would admit in public chat that he was being supported by them. This would lead to the escalation to server war. The allied factions had all previously agreed that the destruction of Prussia would serve as a "red line" that, if crossed, would result in joint declaration of war. Progress of the War On May 11th, the [[Joint Declaration of War on Russia]] was signed by [[Cascadia]], [[Socialist Republic of Honest Farmers]], and [[The Senate and People of Rome]] against [[RusTsardom]]. Upon the opening of hostilities, several members would defect from RusTsardom, fearing war. This would result in RusTsardom having too much land than it could hold onto, so the sacking of Moscow would prove incredibly easy. Multiple factions took part in it. Any members of RusTsardom that logged on during this time were promptly killed. '''Sacking of Kiev''' The RusTsardom backup base, known as Kiev, was then targeted for the next attack. When Moscow was destroyed, MrSheckelberg was not online, and so very little actual combat had occured up until that point - RusTsardom largely fell apart due to its lack of organization, trust, as well as the threat of annihilation by the anti-imperialist alliance of factions. On the morning of May 12th, MrSheckelberg was online, and so SRHF and SPQR led the fight against him and the few stragglers that remained in Kiev. The base was quickly torn apart and destroyed. An informal armistice agreement was reached, and plans of reparations was also made, although due to the fact that reparations were never paid to the victors, the war is technically still going on. Post-War Following the end to the war, a hasty armistice agreement was made and reparations were planned. The [[United Factions]] were also formed. Global instability would later rear its ugly head again as a massive influx of newfags following several very successful /pol/ threads gave rise to several new factions, although the ultimate result of this new influx of players is yet to be seen. Image Gallery